


【礼尊】提不起劲的周防同学

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Summary: *年龄操作，24岁礼×16岁尊*结尾有点放飞





	【礼尊】提不起劲的周防同学

意识到下班后回到家还要照顾那个家里蹲neet实在是让人高兴不起来，无论早晨出门的时候难得说了一句“一路顺风”有多么让人心情愉悦都不能成为家里蹲的理由，哪有不去上学整天窝在房间里睡觉的16岁少年啊，这次无论如何都要好好教育教育他。  
然而当宗像礼司打开家门说出一句“我回来了”之后，窝在沙发上看电视的红发少年只是简单地转头看向他说了一句：“宗像，我要洗澡。”  
败给他了。宗像礼司选择了先去放洗澡水。  
浴室里很快腾起了蒸汽，玻璃上结了一层细密的雾气，他的同居人周防尊，16岁，本应该上学的年纪却选择了家里蹲，此刻正乖巧地坐在小板凳上由着宗像礼司给他洗头发，洗发香波打起细腻的泡沫在纤长手指的抚弄下充斥在每根发丝间。  
“周防，您也该去上学了吧。”宗像的声音在浴室里荡起些回音。  
然而得到的回复直截了当：“不去。”  
“为什么？您都16岁了，难道您要一直家里蹲到工作的年纪吗？”  
“无聊，不想去。”  
还真是简单易懂的理由，宗像礼司扶额，真不知道该说他乖僻还是单纯。  
“我要洗掉泡沫了。”宗像出声提醒，随后拿起花洒把泡泡冲洗掉，再然后是帮他换上睡衣洗脸刷牙，周防尊全程一脸困得仿佛下一秒就能睡着的样子，不过他又很听话地在宗像为他把一切都准备妥当后就进自己房间去睡觉。  
每天如此，非常准时，宗像下意识看了眼墙上的挂钟，九点整，周防尊该不会形成生物钟了吧。不过他在家里什么都不做为什么还要睡这么早呢？  
想也没什么意义，毕竟周防是个只会按照能让自己开心的方式来的家伙，只是自己什么时候成他的保姆了？饮食起居全部都要人伺候他是什么王公贵族么！  
话也不能这么说，毕竟周防尊确实不是一般人。  
晨间，宗像礼司准备好了早饭去叫周防起床，周防整个人蜷在被子里只是传出一点声音：“知道了……”  
“快点起床，有阁下喜欢的草莓牛奶。”宗像礼司看到被子团有了一丝丝动作继而推了推眼镜循循善诱着。“您不是因为比我矮了十公分觉得很不愉快嘛，早上多喝牛奶可以长高哦。”  
周防尊从被子里面爬出来眼神明显还没睡醒。  
有时候还是挺好搞定的。  
“啊——”周防垂着眼眸完全就是还在睡梦中的状态咬了一口递到嘴边的面包，宗像无奈地切着自己盘子里的三明治吐槽：“为什么您总是睡不醒啊？”  
“嗯……”周防用简单的音调回复着。“所以我要去学校的话，会睡一天。”说完神情还略微有些得意。  
“您有什么好得意的啊。”  
周防尊一口气喝完杯子里的牛奶，上唇还残留着一抹白色，宗像只好拿手帕帮他擦干净：“说过很多次了吧，稍微注意一下啊。”真是心累，稍微有点体会到为人父母的心境了，但他们又不是父子关系。  
准确来说算是没有丝毫血缘关系的兄弟吧，一年前宗像礼司初来乍到想要找个离公司近的地方落脚，刚巧周防尊的房子在出租，只是当时的房东是个金发戴太阳眼镜的男人，约莫和宗像差不多大的年纪，他说自己要出差国外一段时间留下周防尊一个人有点不放心所以想找人住在他们这里顺便照顾一下周防。  
价位令人心动，宗像天真地想着都15岁的少年了还能需要别人怎么照顾，大概就是帮忙做饭或者看管一下不要调皮捣蛋之类的吧。  
然而现实是，周防尊离了别人大概真的活不下去。  
不，也没有到那么严重的地步，其实基本的生存技能他都会，活下去肯定是不成问题的，但是他懒，而且只有高兴了才会自己亲力亲为，大多数时候完全就是中年neet家里蹲的状态。  
明明是个花季少年？！！  
时间过得真快啊，没想到宗像已经在这里住了一年了，而房东先生还没有从国外回来。  
一年真得变了很多，宗像礼司现在已经习惯性照顾他了，两人的关系也有了进一步的进展，从原来的周防只是喊他“喂”，“你”之类的变成了称呼他的姓氏，不过这样的变化好像没什么所谓，宗像又不是为了和他关系变好才一直如此。仔细想想，自己到底是为什么在充分了解了周防尊的情况后没有选择毁约离开而是继续住下去呢？也许是伟大的父爱吧。  
但又不可否认的是周防尊是个可爱的少年，长相可爱，安静的时候也可爱，乖乖地坐在沙发上等着自己下班回来也可爱，总而言之，能够体会房东先生临出门时对周防的那种疼爱与不舍。如果自己也有这么可爱的弟弟的话自己肯定也会这样做的。  
一想到这些，宗像想起他们的年龄差完全就是兄弟啊，于是兴致来了的宗像礼司一边给周防削苹果一边调笑：“周防，要不要称呼我一声お兄ちゃん？”  
周防尊白了他一眼。  
还好周防尊是个男孩子，否则会被误会成有什么奇怪癖好的人吧。然而当宗像礼司收到周防尊递过来的便当的时候还是吃了一惊：“阁下这是……？”要知道周防尊只有高兴了才会自己动手。  
“你中午的便当，我刚刚看到厨房里你还没装进去就帮你打包好了。”周防尊的语气平淡地完全听不出有什么情绪。  
这可真是稀奇，尽管只是一些微不足道的小事都能让宗像感到欢愉，这大概就是一种自家孩子终于懂事了知道体谅父母了的那种心情吧。  
“还有，”周防尊刚要说又犹豫了一下。  
“还有什么？”  
“……想吃巧克力。”周防最后还是说出来了。  
“好啊，会给您买的。”宗像轻笑着摸了摸他的头却被拍开。  
“我不是小鬼了。”  
“原来您有自知之明吗。”  
眼看着对方走出家门去工作周防尊回到自己床上继续睡觉。  
这世界上是存在神的，而神灵无所不在，神格高的神可以支配神格低的神，在周防尊的体内有着须佐之男的神格，仅次于天照与月读，且周防尊还从来没见过这两位神格比他高的神灵，或许天照和月读都在离他很远的地方吧。周防尊自己是清楚的，他有神格，所以作为居住在镇目町神格最高的神，他的所有愿望都会被众神满足。  
然而也正是因为如此才会让他觉得无聊。  
愿望都可以被满足那么又有什么去上学的必要吗？周防尊索性开始了他的neet生活，然而宅在家里连陌生人都见不到更是少了很多乐趣，这一点周防又不得不承认，每天对着一模一样的景色是个人都会腻吧，所以就没有可以让他的生活不那么无聊的事发生吗？  
然后他的愿望被众神听到了，尽管这个愿望有点苛刻，但众神为了取悦须佐之男的神格只能尽力去满足他。于是在周防尊生活的镇目町总是发生怪事，比如町上从来没有大量种植过玫瑰花却玫瑰四处盛开，甚至有些都蔓延到路上严重妨碍交通，再比如天上突然下起了草莓雨，每一颗草莓都鲜艳饱满仿佛刚从树上采摘下来一般，从天而降的草莓甚至还能把窗玻璃砸烂，灾害程度比冰雹还要严重，再比如町上偶尔会出现一些根本不可能会出现的动物，甚至连幻想种都有。  
镇目町从此以奇观闻名，住在这里的人也都习以为常，甚至有些闲人还会打赌下次会出现什么奇异现象。  
不过自打宗像礼司入住这里，这种奇妙的事逐渐变少了，倒也不好说有什么关联，只是周防尊那种无聊感的确渐渐地在被这个男人填满。  
想知道宗像礼司现在在干什么，周防趴在床上把脸埋进柔软的枕头里，想了想这个仿若少女怀春的姿势未免太不符合自己的性格又坐起身拿起一颗桌子上早已洗好的草莓吃。闲着无聊打开房间里的电视看，屏幕里面正在讲男饲主与猫咪的故事。  
风中飘着一丝甜味，宗像礼司带着好心情到公司打卡上班，中午同事A看到他的便当调侃了两句：“宗像君，那是爱妻便当吗？还真幸福啊。”  
“不，这是我自己准备的。”宗像平静地回答。  
“可是宗像君不是在和什么人同居吗？难道是女朋友？”同事B略微有些八卦。  
“并不，只是房东先生的弟弟让我帮忙照顾而已。”提起周防就有些头疼，如果他能一直又乖又懂事就好了。  
回到家里本以为又会听到周防那句“我要洗澡”，谁知周防穿着连帽衫戴着帽子站在玄关处用鎏金色的眼睛望着他：“宗像，你喜欢猫吗？”  
有些新奇，宗像认真回答：“准确来说我对性格阴晴不定的猫没什么太大的感想，我更倾向于忠实的犬类。”话一说完对方就好像是听到了什么完全意料之外的回答一般愣了几秒，随后就看到少年撇嘴。凭借以往经验宗像觉得应该是有什么不寻常的事发生了：“怎么了？”  
周防尊摘下帽子亮出了头顶上一对红色的毛茸茸的耳朵。  
耳朵？宗像镜片后的眼睛眨了眨，毛茸茸的耳朵随即抖动几下，扶了扶滑下来的眼镜，的确是多出来了一对耳朵，而且很明显，是猫耳。怎么说呢，虽然宗像说自己偏向于犬派，然而实际上真的看到周防尊头上长出猫耳还是会觉得……他略显疑惑地直接上手摸了摸，有温度，不是假的，而且手感不错，只是周防一点也不想让他碰的意思，耳朵一直在拍打躲闪。  
“不仅长出猫的耳朵，连性子也有点像猫了呢。”宗像的手指轻轻抚摸周防的下颚，少年直接把他的手拍开：“但我不是猫。”  
“我当然知道您不是。可是……宠物是不可以吃巧克力的。”宗像礼司故意作出一副为难的样子看了眼为周防尊买的巧克力，后者听到后捋了捋头发：“我说了我不是猫。”  
从他手里拿过巧克力拆开包装，原本固态的巧克力突然融化悉数流到周防手上，抬手舔掉浓稠的液体，宗像礼司却拿来用水浸湿的毛巾帮他擦干净：“您看看您，吃得到处都是。”  
周防朝他勾了勾手指。  
“什么事……？”  
宗像刚凑近一些就被揪住衣领拽得弯下腰，随后唇上传来了柔软温热的触感，混合着一丝巧克力的甜味，周防尊舔了舔唇瓣似乎在回味着什么：“甜吗？”  
看着这双清澈的鎏金色眼眸发出了认真的询问，宗像也作出一副严肃的态度：“嗯，还不错。”不枉自己精挑细选。  
少年平日里蹙起的眉峰舒展开，然而下一刻手里融化的巧克力继续往外流出似乎完全没有尽头，宗像不免有些奇怪自己可没有买这么多巧克力，巧克力液流到地板上很快汇成小河，而周防尊依然面不改色地舔着巧克力吃，好像这事和自己一点关系都没有。  
家里要被巧克力淹了，真是想想就觉得奇妙，宗像礼司打开玄关的门意图让积蓄起来的液体流出去，回身看到周防尊整个人都快要被不断喷涌而出的巧克力液给淹没了，也不知何时液面竟然涨得这么快，伸出手将少年揽到自己身边无奈地责备着：“您就不能让我省点心吗？”  
灾难过去之后屋子里到处都是被巧克力液洗礼过的狼藉，周防尊身上黏得到处都是，抬手还想继续舔一舔被宗像制止：“您要是想吃我下次还会买，接下来我带您去洗澡。”  
周防头上冒出来的猫耳也早不知道去哪里了，也许自己消失了吧。宗像照顾他洗澡换睡衣刷牙洗脸后看着他爬上床盖好被子才关掉电灯。  
疲累。宗像礼司知道照顾一位拥有神格的少年会有多么麻烦，况且还是位高神格的任性少年，众神为了取悦他真的什么事都做得出来，话说你们这样还算是神灵吗？回到客厅方才的乱象就如同做梦一般，所有的一切都是整洁又干净的。周防尊的愿望所带来的变化虽然影响很大却在结束后很快就恢复原状，简直就像是在梦中，就如同周防尊这个人也是虚无缥缈又不切实际的。  
隔天早上，宗像惯例做好早餐叫周防起床，少年一脸不情愿地坐在自己的位置，宗像收拾好一切准备出门：“我要去上班了，阁下自己在家要注意安全。”  
“这句话还是送给你自己吧。”周防说出口后想了想似乎发生一点这种更刺激的事也挺不错，比如出现妖怪啊怪兽啊之类的，只是……会很麻烦。  
然而，神的愿望无论如何都会被满足。  
周防尊宅在家里正对遥控器按个不停，没有任何让他觉得有趣的节目，然而看到新闻播报的画面时神色为之一变。  
新闻里诉说着什么妖怪横空出现肆虐镇目町这样匪夷所思的事，电视画面里播放着现场的混乱以及居民的恐慌，以往无论是玫瑰花草莓雨还是动物都还只是温和的范畴，所以他心里没有一丝一毫的愧疚感。即使出现妖怪也是因为体内的须佐之男神格导致，也就是说只要这件事过去那么无论造成了什么损失最后都会化为泡影悉数消失，依然不会有任何“人”受到伤害，少年心情平静地换了另一个节目。  
接下来几天周防尊和往常一样与宗像礼司重复着每天的日常却又微妙地不同，毕竟周防是喜欢新鲜感的，每天与宗像礼司的寥寥几句对话却拥有着许多乐趣。  
最近宗像礼司半夜总是会因为觉得胸口闷而醒来，睁开眼睛看到自己的被子里面多了一个人不禁微怔，少年还在睡梦中紧紧地环抱着宗像的胸腔，没想到这个16岁小鬼手劲还挺大，费一番事将他叫醒后直接扔出去关门落锁一气呵成，只剩下走廊里刚被吵醒的周防尊一脸迷茫自己是谁这是在哪。  
第二天宗像发现所有房间门的锁都消失了，夜晚宗像无奈地看到自己床边果不其然多了个红头发的少年，这次周防醒着，鎏金色的眼睛在夜里显得格外明亮。  
“我还以为您喜欢梦游。”宗像调侃着。  
“并不……”周防往他的方向又靠近些许。“我想草薙了……”  
说起来周防尊肯定没有和房东先生分别过这么久吧，到底还是少年，也会感到寂寞啊，宗像亲切地将他揽到怀里：“放心，有我在。”  
这个举动让周防更加变本加厉甚至直接把宗像的房间当自己的房间来用了，但也因此奇异的事项大约一个星期都没有发生。只是隔天宗像听了早间新闻才知道当时不仅家里的锁消失了，整个镇目町的门锁全部都不见了。神格高真的是可以为所欲为啊。  
在家里宅久了也会有想要出门的冲动，周防尊套上件宽松的运动款外套黑色打底和宗像礼司一起出门，搭上电车后发现电车内刚好有两个一前一后的空位子，宗像本想让他坐在前面结果周防已经先坐在了后面的位子上。  
电车缓缓启动，车厢里的乘客全都安静地垂着眼眸，气氛与往常有些不同，宗像礼司正觉得诧异看到车窗外巨大无比的一只长有八个头的蛇妖，只是蛇妖的身形隐隐约约如梦似幻且一动不动，那是十几天前在镇目町大肆搞破坏的妖怪，应该是叫八岐大蛇吧，那也是众神为取悦周防尊而产生的影响，当然不是八岐大蛇本尊而是模拟出来的妖怪，所以依然受着周防尊愿望的影响。  
那只蛇妖一直没有消失而是停驻在了原地渐渐隐去身形，原本造成的破坏也悉数恢复如初，于是居民们也不再把妖怪放在心上。  
宗像想要回头身后却伸过来一双手，周防尊从身后环抱住他：“宗像。”  
“什么事？”  
“没什么。”  
还真是不常见，宗像礼司抬手揉了揉周防尊的头发，少年只是沉默着收紧了手臂，哦呀哦呀，莫非周防在撒娇吗？宗像复又看了眼隐隐约约的蛇妖身影，也许是不安吧，对于自己拥有的神格可以给外界带来的巨大的变化而这份变化并不会完完全全以周防尊自身的意志为中心，说到底不过是众神在服从周防尊的那些内容模糊暧昧的命令而已。  
想要每天都不那么无聊，本身就是暧昧不明的说法，于是只能增加怪奇现象，也正是因为如此，现在连八岐大蛇的拟态都出现了，哪天发生陨石坠落是不是也不足为奇了？  
电车安静地行驶着，他们也没什么目的，毕竟只是周防尊一时兴起想让宗像陪他出来转一圈，家里蹲想出门太罕见了，宗像很爽快地就答应了，出来走走说不定对他有好处。  
“宗像……”周防尊神色黯淡地看了眼车窗外的风景。“这是座死城……”  
“您刚才说什么？”宗像没有听清楚。  
“没什么。”  
电车驶到了终点站，车内已经只剩下他们两个，周防简单地说了一句：“回去吧。”不知道是不是错觉，方才巨大的蛇妖身影似乎动了一下，诧异间听到了巨大的轰鸣声，八岐大蛇的拟态真的动起来了！  
周防心想自己没有任何让它动起来的想法或是命令，莫非这东西不受控制吗？而宗像握住他的手揽到身边：“请您别离开我身侧。”  
周防尊更正他：“是你别离开我身侧，我才是神。”  
“是……”宗像礼司轻笑一声。“那还请您庇护我。”  
身形巨大如同山峦的蛇妖八个头分别袭击着四周的建筑物，高楼在猛烈的冲击下倒塌倾斜，没来得及逃掉的人都被压在钢筋混凝土下面，地面因为蛇妖的动作裂开深邃的沟壑。  
宗像礼司和周防尊躲进了路旁一家店里，透过玻璃窗看到外面的惨状，即使知道会恢复原样还是不免有些不忍，宗像问他：“周防，不能让它停下来吗？”  
“不能。”周防尊找了把椅子坐下来。“只能等它自己消失。”  
“您还真是冷血。”  
“哼……你是很有正义感，不过我没有那么好心。”原本就属于神迹的镇目町根本不值得他去付出丝毫感情。  
宗像礼司坐在他对面：“我明白……”  
当他了解到周防尊与众不同之后就隐约察觉了，然而又不得不说神迹真是了不起，模拟地和真正的人类没什么区别，会思考会交流甚至于既构成了这个生态又在构建着这个生态，除开永远不会改变样貌。  
镇目町除了他们两个全部都是众神引发的神迹，为了取悦须佐之男他们建造了一座表面看起来繁荣的死城，即使如此周防仍然觉得无趣。  
“您还真是难以取悦的小鬼。”宗像想着，有这么一座只属于自己的城池总该满足了。  
周防喝着带出来的草莓牛奶：“怎么会，现在不是有了你么。”从外面进来的并不属于神迹的真正的人类所能带来的乐趣比那些神迹可要多得多。  
“哦呀哦呀，”宗像礼司叹了口气。“那还真是荣幸。”

fin.


End file.
